


Вторая кожа

by Lazurit



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Androids, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Единственное, что нравится Лору в Звездном Флоте — это форма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вторая кожа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skin-suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922277) by [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts). 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность бете, Xenya-m, и всей команде Star Trek2014, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса FB 2014.

Если что-то в Звездном Флоте хоть немного нравилось Лору, то только форма. Обтягивающая ткань подчеркивала достоинства всех членов экипажа «Энтерпрайз», как мужчин, так и женщин.

Эта мысль пришла ему в голову, когда он в очередной раз глянул на Дейту. Тот сидел у своей консоли и машинально поправлял краешек желтого рукава, прежде чем вернуть руки на пульт.

Лору непросто было бы решить, что ему нравится больше: Дейта в полном — и таком облегающем — обмундировании Звездного Флота или воспоминания о тех временах, когда профессор Сунг еще не снабдил того подпрограммой скромности. Лор помнил тот жаркий день, когда они с Дейтой голышом плавали в озере недалеко от дома Сунга, а потом брат бродил по округе, и его биопластовая кожа блестела на ярком солнце Омикрон-Тета.

Он задумался, что будет с формой, если ее слегка подпортить; не порвать, всего лишь немного помять или запачкать. Например, он мог бы прижать младшего братца к переборке и тереться об него, пока тот не кончит в штаны. Останутся ли на них пятна спермы? А если он запрется с Дейтой в турболифте и языком очертит сквозь ткань каждую мышцу, оставит ли искусственная слюна влажные следы? А если, оказавшись с братом на поверхности планеты, Лор, не раздеваясь, поставит того на четвереньки и вставит ему как следует, насколько испачкается эта чертова форма?

Дейта внезапно повернулся к нему, на любимом лице брата застыла вынужденная, натянутая улыбка. Лор улыбнулся в ответ, излучая спокойствие и невинность.


End file.
